Wer will fleißige Handwerker sehen?
by M9
Summary: Methos hilft Duncan beim Hausbau...und anderes... *zwinker*


Header: Nix gehört mir, alles den anderen...ok, die Storyline ist meine...

Rating: R...mehr darf man ja hier nicht... *zwinker*

Sonstiges: Schuld an dieser Story ist mal wieder Keeline und einer ihrer Links... *hüstelnd zur Moirin schiel* Der Text, der auf dem Link zu lesen war hat mich nämlich Traummäßig hierzu inspiriert und Finanz hat mit seiner Langeweile dafür gesorgt, daß ich es nicht vergessen habe (ich schwör's...mein Gehirn wollte nur 2min an was anderes denken...wirklich...nur ZWEI Minuten... nunja...und dann hab ich mich eben an den Traum erinnert und mußte mir schwer das Grinsen verkneifen im Unterricht...)

Außerdem hat eine gewisse Amazone mich mit eMails bombardiert, damit ich die beiden Männlein endlich mal verkuppel... *hüst*

Wer also etwas gegen Slash hat sollte diesen Link jetzt schließen und zur nächsten Story weiterziehen! Den anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen.****

****

****

**Wer will fleißige Handwerker sehen...?**

„Komm schon Mac, mach mal ne Pause..." Methos hatte sich einen Gartenstuhl auf die Veranda geholt und es sich Biertrinkend darin gemütlich gemacht. Dabei beobachtete er Duncan, wie der, von der Leiter aus, konzentriert die Holzverzierungen am Dach mit weißer Farbe überzog.

Der Highlander hielt kurz inne und sah zu seinem Freund hinab. „Methos, ich habe dich mit hier raus genommen, damit du mir hilfst diese Hütte zu renovieren, nicht daß du mir den Biervorrat wegsäufst..." Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Hey, das ist erst das Dritte heute und es ist schon nach Eins..." protestierte der alte Mann. „Eine Pause wäre wirklich nicht schlecht. Mein Magen ist auch dafür..."

Duncan verdrehte seufzend die Augen gen Himmel. „In Ordnung du Nörgler. Dann machen wir eben Mittagspause. Ich komm runter..." Mit diesen Worten steckte er den Pinsel in den Farbeimer, den er auf einem durch das unfertige Dach geschobenem Brett abgestellt hatte und machte sich an den Abstieg. Als er unten angekommen war drehte er sich zu Methos und forderte ihn auf. „Na los du Nervensäge, dann wirf mir mal was zu Essen zu.."

Der alte Mann grinste. Natürlich hatte er schon eine der eingepackten Vespertüten in der Hand. Er holte aus und das Brot segelte durch die Luft in Richtung Duncan.

Dieser trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Methos hatte sich wohl doch etwas in der Entfernung verschätzt, bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Essen auf ihn zuraste. Er fing die Tüte auf und freute sich schon darüber, daß er jetzt essen könne, doch er hatte unterschätzt, wie nahe er der Leiter stand. Beim Zurückweichen stieß er nämlich dagegen. Die Leiter schwankte und er griff schnell nach ihr, um sie am Umfallen zu hindern, was ihm auch gelang. Nur eines konnte er nicht verhindern: Die Leiter war schon gegen das Brett gestoßen, auf dem der Farbeimer stand. So geschah, was natürlich geschehen mußte. Der Eimer rutschte ab und da Duncan ihn nicht mit einem Deckel verschlossen hatte, nachdem er sich zu dieser Pause hatte überreden lassen, ergoß sich die gesamte Farbe über seinen Kopf.

Methos bekam einen Lachanfall, als er das grummelnde Gesicht seines Freunds sah. „Also, wenn du jetzt ein Hemd angehabt hättest, wäre das im Eimer gewesen..." er kicherte wieder „...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..."

Duncan brummte unwillig. Dann nahm er den Eimer vom Kopf und versuchte die Farbe abzuwischen, die sich inzwischen von seinen Haaren ausgehend auf dem gesamten Oberkörper verteilte. Natürlich war dies ein vergebliches Unterfangen. So streckte er dem immer noch lachenden Methos kurzerhand die Zunge raus, drehte sich und betrat das Gebäude, um zum Bad zu gelangen. „Ich wasch das schnell ab, sonst trocknet es noch, bei dieser Hitze."

Methos grinste immer noch und konnte sich nicht verkneifen den Highlander ein wenig zu ärgern „Ach, du wäscht es ab...siehst du, es war doch gut, daß ich darauf bestanden habe die Sanitären Anlagen als erstes fertig zu stellen...."

Duncan brummte wieder. Ohne sich umzudrehen hob er seine Rechte, so daß Methos sehen konnte, wie er alle Finger daran abknickte, außer dem Mittelfinger. Dann war er durch die Tür verschwunden.

Methos starrte ihm einen Moment verblüfft nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und genoß die Sonne und das Bier in seiner Hand.

Einige Minuten später:

Methos suchte gerade die Tasche mit den Eßwaren nach einem Nachtisch durch, als er einen herzhaften Fluch aus dem Hausinnern vernahm. Er runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. Neugierig wollte er nachsehen, was den Highlander so auf die Palme brachte und kurze Zeit später stand er in der Badtür.

Gleich darauf bekam er wieder einen Lachanfall.

Duncan versuchte verzweifelt eine besonders hartnäckig verschmutzte Stelle an seinem Rücken zu erreichen, aber egal wie er sich verrenkte und egal, wieviel Wasser er noch darüber laufen ließ, er bekam diesen Farbfleck einfach nicht ab.

Als Duncan Methos' Lachen vernahm drehte er erschrocken den Kopf und seine Hände schossen nach unten, um gewisse Körperregionen zu verdecken. Peinlich berührt starrte er zur Tür.

Diese Aktion erheiterte den alten Mann jedoch noch mehr und unter Prusten und Glucksen brachte er hervor. „Hast du Angst, daß ich dir was abgucke???"

Duncan lief rot an. „Methos!?!" kam es zurechtweisend, doch sein Freund stand immer noch lachend an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

Sekunden später faßte der sich jedoch schon wieder einigermaßen und betrat das Bad. „Warte Mac, ich helf dir.." Damit näherte er sich der unfertigen Duschkabine. 

Die Wangenfarbe des Schotten wurde noch ein wenig intensiver und er fluchte innerlich darüber, daß er noch keinen Duschvorhang besorgt hatte. „Methos, ich komm schon klar..." versuchte er seinen Freund aufzuhalten, doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren. „Nein Mac, du kommst nicht klar und damit du nicht den ganzen Nachmittag nörgelst, wegen des Flecks, der dir im Rücken brennt, werde ich dich jetzt erst mal einseifen."

Duncan wurde immer unwohler. Doch da sich weder seine Hose, die am Badeingang lag, noch die Handtücher, die sie am Morgen zum Trocknen in die Sonne gelegt hatten, in greifbarer Nähe befanden, ergab er sich schließlich in sein Schicksal. Nur als Methos anfing seine Latzhose abzuknöpfen protestierte er nochmal, doch das Argument, daß Methos seine Kleidung später gerne in trockenem Zustand wieder nutzen würde beruhigte den Highlander wieder etwas.

So stand der älteste Unsterbliche der Welt kurz darauf nur in Shorts hinter Duncan und rieb diesem den Rücken mit Seife ein.

Methos hatte so kräftig an Duncans Haut gerubbelt, daß diese schon ganz rot war. Doch dafür war der Fleck auch schon fast ab.

„Hast du's bald?" fragte Duncan leicht genervt.

„Ja ja, gleich..." lautete die Antwort.

Der Highlander seufzte innerlich. Er fand es wirklich nett von dem alten Mann, daß er ihm bei seinem ‚Farb'-Problem half, doch gleichzeitig verzweifelte er über sich selbst, da die Hände, die sich da an seinem Rücken zu schaffen machten - von seinem Standpunkt ausgesehen - relativ ungünstige Regungen bei ihm auslösten. Er war wirklich froh, wenn er bald aus dieser Dusche herauskam. Irgendwann während dieser Überlegungen fiel ihm dann auf, daß Methos' Hände sich gar nicht mehr mit der ‚unglücklichen' Stelle befaßten, sondern ruhig kurz über seiner Taille lagen. „Methos, was...???" fragte er verwirrt, als er die Kreisbewegungen der Daumen nahe seinem Rückrat bemerkte. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nunja...ich dachte, da du ja so verspannt bist..." Die Hände wanderten massierend seinen Rücken hinauf.

„Methos, ich glaube das genügt...sonst...du...also...ich...", brachte Duncan stammelnd hervor. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht weggehen und er mußte kurz die Augen schließen, um sich noch konzentrieren zu können. Aber wie sollte er seinem besten Freund sagen, daß dieser ihn momentan regelrecht ‚anmachte'?

„Was ist los Duncan?", fragte Methos leise und seine Hände bewegten sich synchron an der Hüfte des Schotten nach vorne und legten sich auf dessen Männlichkeit.

Duncan blickte leicht schockiert nach unten, auf die Hände, die da eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten, sich aber einfach wunderbar anfühlten. Seine eigenen Hände legten sich schnell auf die schlanken Finger des anderen Mannes, um sie an mehr zu hindern. Doch schon wieder konnte er den 5000jährigen nicht aufhalten. Dieser rückte näher an den Highlander heran und drückte sich mit seinen Shorts an ihn. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der..." raunte er ihm in sein Ohr und zu allem Überfluß rieb er sich noch verlangend an seinem Freund, um ihm zu zeigen, daß dieser nicht als einziger von der Situation erregt war. Dazu fingen seine Finger auch noch an sich betörend langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Duncan schloß keuchend die Augen. Das Ganze kam ihm so vollkommen irreal vor. Gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so unglaublich gut an. Sein Körper trennte sich von seinem Gehirn und stieß verlangend in die Hände vor ihm. Da machte es Klick in seinem Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der alte Mann nur mit ihm spielte, oder ob er wirklich das tun wollte, was er da gerade angefangen hatte. Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Egal, ob er Methos' Gefühle verletzte, egal, ob er damit ihre Freundschaft beendete, egal, ob er vielleicht sogar seinen eigenen Tod herausforderte, falls Methos zu sauer auf ihn wurde. Das einzige, was er wollte, war jetzt mit diesem Mann zu schlafen, über ihn herzufallen und einfach hemmungslosen Sex mit zu haben, so, wie er es sich schon seit einiger Zeit in seinen Träumen ausmahlte.

Ruckartig riß er sich los und drehte sich um. Der alte Mann war so überrascht, daß er ihm nur perplex in die Augen blickte und sich nicht einmal wehrte, als er ihn unsanft an die Kacheln der Duschwand preßte.

Er sah in die inzwischen leicht belustigt glitzernden grünen Augen. Nun war er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob er dies wirklich tun sollte, doch als er sah, wie das Objekt seiner Begierde mit der Zunge leicht über seine Oberlippe fuhr war ihm wieder klar, was genau er momentan wirklich wollte. Seine braunen Augen blitzen auf und dann preßte er fordernd seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenüber.

Methos schloß die Augen und gewährte dem Highlander Einlaß in seinen Mund. Bei dem Kuß der nun folgte zog er ihn immer näher, bis sich ihre Körper wieder berührten. Er wollte seine Hände um Duncans Schultern kreisen lassen, doch dieser hielt ihn an den Armen fest. Dann beugte sich Duncan nach unten und fing an abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen über Methos' Haut zu streifen. So bewegte er sich immer tiefer, bis er am Bauchnabel ankam. Dort hinterließ er einen Knutschfleck und blickte kurz auf. Zufrieden grinsend, daß er Methos da hatte, wo er selbst vorhin war – willenlos ihm ausgeliefert - arbeitete er sich weiter nach unten vor.

Methos zuckte ungestüm nach vorne und Duncan beschloß nun aufs Ganze zu gehen. Er zog ihm die Shorts aus und leckte kostend über die Spitze, die ihm entgegensprang und als er es nicht als eklig empfand, nahm er ihn ganz in den Mund.

Methos stöhnte unkontrolliert und fing an seine Hüften schneller zu bewegen.

Der Highlander indessen kreiste mit seiner Zunge um Methos bestes Stück und genoß es, einmal der Beherrschtere von ihnen zu sein.

Da krallten sich plötzlich ein paar Hände in seine Schultern. Methos hatte die Augen aufgerissen und zerrte ihn wieder auf die Beine – noch bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Er gab Duncan einen stürmischen und atemlosen Kuß und drehte ihn, so daß er wieder hinter ihm stand.

Der Highlander wußte was nun kommen mußte. Also stützte er sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und wartete darauf, daß Methos in ihn eindrang. Dieser fuhr aber zuerst mit seinen Händen über das Gesäß des Schotten und wieder nach vorn, um Duncan ebenfalls Befriedigung verschaffen zu können.

Als Duncan genauso weit war wie er selbst drang Methos dann endlich in ihn ein und gemeinsam stießen sie sich in die Höhen ihrer Ekstase.

Erschöpft ließen die beiden sehr viel später voneinander ab und rutschten an den Wänden der Dusche hinab. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie mußten sich erst beruhigen, bevor sie wieder sprechen konnten.

Duncan blickte zu Methos, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Irgendetwas, woraus er lesen konnte, wie es weiter ging mit ihnen beiden. Doch der alte Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen und ignorierte ihn.

Bevor er das Wort ergreifen konnte stand der älteste der Unsterblichen auf, schnappte sich seine Shorts und seine Latzhose und ließ einen verwirrten Duncan im Bad zurück.

Der Highlander war erschüttert. Sie hatten gerade den Sex ihres Lebens hinter sich und Methos ließ ihn einfach hier sitzen, um wieder zur Tagesordnung überzugehen? Er sprang auf und wollte dem alten Mann nachrennen. Daß er nackt war störte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Methos hatte ihn inzwischen ja sowieso schon ausführlich betrachten können und ansonsten war niemand hier. Ein Vorteil, den es mit sich brachte, daß seine neue Hütte im Wald lag. „Methos!!!" rief er aufgebracht.

Dieser war schon vor der Tür und er hörte ihn sagen. „Was ist Honey...hast du keinen Hunger mehr??"

Duncan fühlte sich, als ob man ihm eine Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Einen Moment blieb er stehen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Dann stürmte er weiter ins Freie. „Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Na Honey...so wie es eben unter Verliebten üblich ist." Verschmitzt blickte Methos in das Gesicht des Highlanders, während er sich seine Hose anzog.

Duncan stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Bis ihm bewußt wurde, was Methos da gerade gesagt hatte. „Verliebte???" fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das jedem Honigkuchenpferd Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

Der alte Mann richtete sich auf und stellte sich vor Duncan. „Ja Mac, Verliebte...Mein Gott, ich bin verschossen in dich, wie ein kleiner grüner Junge..und das nicht erst seit heute..." erklärte er seinem Freund.

Dieser grinste noch mehr. Dann packte er die Schultern des Mannes vor sich und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch Methos...aber ist die Reihenfolge normalerweise nicht umgekehrt?" fragte er dann schmunzelnd . „Erst die Liebeserklärung, dann der Sex?"

Methos grinste nun ebenfalls. „Ist das denn so wichtig Honey?"

Duncan schüttelte den Kopf. „Momentan nicht." Dann zog er Methos in einen tiefen Kuß.

Das Haus mußte an diesem Tag vergeblich auf seinen Anstrich warten.

Ende

So, das war nun meine zweite Slashstory, also verzeiht etwaige Fehler. Für Kommentare jeglicher Art bin ich aber immer offen... *g*


End file.
